3-(Dihydroisoquinolin-1-yl)quinoline compounds are publicly known compounds, and are known to be useful for an agricultural and horticultural fungicide (Patent Document 1). This document particularly explains clearly the fungicidal effect against rice blast (Pyricularia oryzae) and tomato gray mold (Botrytis cinerea).
However, this document does not describe a fungicidal effect against rice blast by treating soil in a nursery box for growing young plants during the period of sowing time to transplanting time, and it has not been known that 3-(dihydroisoquinolin-1-yl)quinoline compounds have a fungicidal effect against rice blast by treating soil.
In addition, this document does not describe that 3-(dihydroisoquinolin-1-yl)quinoline compounds have a fungicidal effect against soil diseases by soil-drenching treatment and it has not been known that 3-(dihydroisoquinolin-1-yl)quinoline compounds can be used as a preventing agent against soil diseases.
Further, this document does not describe use of 3-(dihydroisoquinolin-1-yl)quinoline compounds as a seed treating agent and it has not been known that 3-(dihydroisoquinolin-1-yl)quinoline compounds can be used as a seed treating agent. Patent Document 1: Pamphlet of International Publication WO 2005/70917